Regal Drabbles
by Anything Once
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around curious or what-if moments in the show.
1. Mouse Hole

**Author's Note: I own nothing, this was me wondering about Travis having to use Rose's mini entrance. Constructive criticism welcome. R &R**

The sun was already climbing in the sky, peace reigning supreme within the Cinderella household.

"She's going to be late again if she doesn't get a move on." Clara Cinderella muttered as she eyed first the clock, then her daughter's backpack. Her musings were interrupted by a chime, signaling the presence of someone at the door.

"One minute—oh, good morning Travis, come to get Rose? She should be down any moment here." Sure enough, the sound of boots could be heard thumping down the stairs, punctuated by yelp and thud at the bottom.

Gathering herself from the floor, Rose laughed, "Whee! New boots, still getting used to them," then catching sight of the time, "Pumpkin seeds! We need to go Travis; bye Mom!" She yelled, snatching her backpack and running out the door, snagging Travis en route.

Rushing down the streets of the waking city, dodging people and obstacles, the two made a familiar picture; this being neither the first yet surely not the last time the scene would play out.

"Rose, we really need to stop doing this," Travis yelped while swerving around a texter, "At this rate, it'd be faster to be caught by the retrieval dragon instead of going through the gate; otherwise we'll never get to school on time!"

Finally, the pair skidded to a halt at the entrance of the back alley that led to Regal Academy, both glancing around to make sure they were unobserved, and then darted in. Reaching the enchanted wall, Travis made to pull out his key; his hand met only empty air.

"Bad luck beast!" he groaned, turning towards Rose "Please tell me you have your key."

"Yep, it's right here!" Rose produced it with a flourish and made to insert it in the wall, then hesitated, "Oh, but it might not be a good fit; it's kind of small."

"They're all the same size Rose, we just need to hurry." Travis told her impatiently, motioning to the wall for emphasis. Shrugging, Rose slid the key home and twisted unlocking the magic portal. Travis' jaw dropped, "Rose, why's it like that?" he whispered horrified, face frozen.

"I told you silly, it works just fine though; all you have to do is make sure to jump through. Watch." Rose commanded, before backing up and diving through headfirst through the portal into the fairytale realm. Left alone on the mortal side, Travis ran a hand through his hair, eyed the window once more, sent a look skyward, then followed after his friend.


	2. Burritos

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. This was me trying to rationally reason about the burritos, instead it's a little bit of a wandering mess. Granted, most things are. Comments and constructive criticism cherished. R &R bitte. **

It was the result of a training mission gone awry that left Astoria, Joy, and Travis stranded on a ledge in Dragon Land; a combination of weather and height enough to render even Astoria's magic risky. However, it was not the mission but boredom that led to the conversation between the three friends and curiosity that decided the topic: Travis' burritos.

"Seriously Joy, how could you and Rose not tell me about the fact I had burritos in my hair? Also, why were you two the only people to notice!" Travis questioned exasperatedly, waving his hands to emphasize while Astoria nodded in agreement. The Rapunzel had already examined Travis' hair ad nauseam in her effort to figure out the mystery of the burritos; lack of results had stonewalled her investigation though, leaving her with no choice but to return to mere speculation.

"Travis has a point Joy, even for the Fairytale realms, hair burritos are unusual; let alone ones that are that spicy." Almost as an afterthought, Astoria added, "There's nothing in any record anywhere that connects the Beast family to burritos." Before returning her attentions to one of the aforementioned burritos.

"I just don't see why you guys are making such a big deal of it, " Joy shrugged, "it's not like they were doing anything, and no one knew about them. Not even you!" The part-time frog laughed, unable to understand why her friends were so bewildered by food, even from an unusual place.

Beyond the huddle of friends, the veritable gale began weakening, clouds rolling back and the wind dying down. Seeing this, Astoria stood up and prepared to try casting with her wand again, hoping that this time her tower magic would prevail against the elements; unfortunately the weather was still too strong, ripping away her vines almost as soon as they formed.

"I guess we're stuck up here a little while longer" Astoria sighed, despondently raising her gaze skyward "oh my grade, we'll never get a good score at this rate, nor figure out your burritos."

"On the plus side, we didn't get hungry." Joy piped up, munching on the burrito that Astoria had previously examined, though seeing her friends expressions, she amended "Well, I didn't, you guys didn't seem to want to eat perfectly good burritos."

Side-eyeing each other, both Astoria and Travis seemed about to respond to Joy, when the wind gave one last fitful gust and died away wholly; sacrificing their discussion, Astoria rushed to the edge and tried her magic, this time meeting with success. Not knowing how long the calm would last, the three hurried away to try and salvage their assignment.


	3. Pumpkin Chest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Author's Note: Yeah, it's really short and honestly it's been a long week and this wasn't improving. Suggestions, constructive criticism, and other comments welcome. Thanks, hope you enjoy and catch the reference at the end.**

The school day at Regal Academy had drawn to a close, leaving the gang free to hang out and relax in the quad, without imminent threat of a bad grade or an evil plot. Soon enough the conversation drifted until Astoria set upon a topic: "So Rose, are you still collecting a keepsake from each adventure?" She questioned, her hair making air quotes to accentuate her point

"Of course!" Rose replied with her usual enthusiasm, "They're all so cool and awesome but it's still handy to have something that goes with each one."

"Really, I don't know how you do it Rose; how do you still have room for all of them?" Joy questioned, motioning with her hands to show size. "It was a small pumpkin chest, even if you do shrink it."

At this Hawk jumped in protesting on Rose's behalf, "There's nothing wrong with collecting souvenirs, my parents both do it and they're active heroes."

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with souvenirs," Astoria defended, "However, your parents have several rooms, in a castle, filled; meanwhile Rose has one small pumpkin, that apparently still has room for more. The confusion comes from the fact that Rose doesn't seem to be using magic to make them fit, only to shrink and grow the pumpkin. You see the issue?"

"Ah, well…. Yeah Rose that's a little bit out of the ordinary." Hawk conceded, frowning at Rose, as if trying to discern how the chest housed everything. "Maybe some sort of alternate space dimension pocket…thing?" he suggested

At this Astoria rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Hawk, there's no such thing."


	4. Dragon

**_Disclaimer: I own not a thing._**

 _Hmm, ring the doorbell wasn't it? That doesn't seem too hard, except there's only a button. Well, I'll push that and hope it works._ As Clara pushed the button, the sound of chimes could be heard resounding through out the house before her, immediately followed by the door being thrown open, banging loudly against the wall.

"Clara! I wasn't expecting you just ye—WHAT IS THAT!?" Dave yelped, astonished by the large lizard waiting impatiently on the sidewalk, spilling over into the road. Whipping around, Clara surveyed the scene. _Have I forgotten anything? The Cinderella Dragon looks presentable, no dresses to be seen._ She'd long had a habit of practicing her magic on the Cinderella Dragon and occasionally forgot to remove the results, but there was no obvious sign of anything wrong.

"Is something wrong, Dave?" Clara queried, looking at her date as he stared over her shoulder and struggled for words. _If nothing's wrong with the dragon, then it's probably some Earth thing I don't know._

Meanwhile, Dave had recovered enough to speak coherently, and as casually as he could muster, mentioned the dragon. "Oh, that's our ride," Clara explained, "Cindy owes me one and also didn't like the idea of an unchaperoned date. Ridiculous if you ask me." A growl punctuated the last assessment; clearly not everyone thought the chaperon idea was unnecessary.

"Well… I suppose this can work, maybe. Although, chaperon implies she'd be in the building with us; I don't even know if dragons are allowed at school dances." Frowning, Dave squinted at the Cinderella Dragon, imagining her glaring from the edges of the dance floor. Suddenly, inspiration struck. "Hey, I know! She can be a student in costume."

 _Somehow, I don't think Cindy's going to be down with this idea. Also, that sounds kind of…crowded._ However, before Clara could express her doubts aloud, she was interrupted, "That's a brilliant idea! You don't look like much, but even a blind squirrel finds a nut; I can keep an even better eye on you from there and get some practice in." the Cinderella Dragon exclaimed. _Well then, I guess it could be worse._

"If that's all settled, can we get moving? The night's a wasting!" Clara grabbed Dave's arm and began pulling him away from the house, and towards their escort. Seeing her date's expression, she quickly tried to pacify the alarm creeping over Dave's face, "Don't worry, Cindy is an excellent flyer, and promised not to flame anyone the entire time." 

"Not quite what I was worried about, but I'm beginning to think that this won't be the biggest surprise, or shock." Dave assured, then in an effort to postpone the questions he could see forming, took the lead and said, "Why don't we just concentrate on tonight? I think we'll have plenty of time in the future."

 **Author's Note: Clearly Rose's father, while subjected to memory wipes, still has a decent amount of recollection about the authenticity of fairy tales if past comments and lack of surprise is anything to go on. This since he said something about a date and a dragon, I think.**

 **Also, feedback is appreciated, 'specially 'cause it's a different style. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Three Peas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Author's Note: Thank you to all the lovely peeps who commented, favorited, or followed. Sorry for the time, it's been a heck of a time. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!**

In the free time following Ceremonies Class, the gang convened by mutual agreement to discuss exactly how the quiz had gone, and why the group was still scraping by in the class, even though four fifths of the group had slept through the quiz.

Looking around at the group, Astoria decisively pounded her fist to her palm, "Right, can someone explain how we still have a passing grade? Even if it is close, so very close to a failing grade." Eyes narrowed, she scanned her friends once more, the majority of which were sporting bedhead or rubbing sleep from their eyes; finally, her gaze stopped on a sheepish looking Rose, "Not that I doubt you, but do you have a reasonable explanation, Rose?" Astoria's voice was heavy with suspicion.

As one, the remaining three turned towards Rose, curiosity evident from each, "Astoria does have a point there Rose," Hawk admitted, "You said you'd never done that before except that one time in class, yet you aced the quiz." No one else had done well on the Pea Princess quiz, although it was debatable whether it was due to ineptitude or Bea's mood.

The blonde opened her mouth to answer, then slowly closed it, a thoughtful expression clear, before a hesitant look took over as she looked at Astoria, "Now that I'm thinking about this, I'm not so sure you would want to know if you knew how." She said, frowning.

"Oh! Does this have anything to do with you teaching Gigi to count?!" Joy exclaimed, excited that she guessed it before anyone else, "Did he tell you the pea count under the mattresses?"

"Oh my grade!" Astoria groan, burying her face in her palms, "Rose, don't answer that, the less I know about this the better. We never speak of this, never again; and I wasn't a part of this willingly!"

Rose shrugged helplessly at Astoria and Hawk, "What conversation?" she tried weakly.

Meanwhile, Travis was looking around speculatively, before apparently coming to a decision, "You know, Miss Bea didn't specify how we had to know; plus Gigi whispering in Rose's ear is kind of obvious. Maybe she saw him and just had mercy on us."

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about; no clue, now if you'll excuse me, I have to study." Astoria left, muttering to herself under her breath. Staring after her, Hawk rolled his eyes and shrugged, apparently more ready to accept Travis' theory than she.

 **Acting on the principle that they have a group grade for that class.**


	6. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Author's Note: This turned out far more shippy than I ever intended; it hijacked itself. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, commented, or otherwise responded! Comments are appreciated; suggestions are helpful. Enjoy!**

"Ah, there you are Travis; I have something for you." Ling Ling cried as she rushed forward from across the quad, hands firmly behind her back, presumably holding the something. Upon hearing his name, Travis looked up from where he'd been sketching the fountain complex, curiosity evident.

"Hey Ling Ling, I wasn't expecting anyone to still be here; school ended hours ago." He said, _I wonder if this is about the flowers I gave her._ "Wait, you haven't been looking for me since school ended, have you?"

"Oh no, I saw the fading light and was reminded that these would not last the night well so I should give them to you tonight." She brought forth the object that'd been behind her back, revealing it to be a bunch of wildflowers. 

At the sudden appearance of the flowers though, Travis lurched backward, sketch pad flying upward like an emergency shield. However, seeing the hurt and confusion clouding over Ling Ling's face, he rushed to explain, "Ah no, they're lovely, just… great." Travis trailed off into silence, grimacing before taking a breath to fortify himself and continued, "See, flowers and I haven't always had the best history, and you surprised me with them."

"Ah, I am sorry!" and she made to toss the flowers away, except found a hand there, blocking her throw. "Did you not just say you dislike flowers?" Ling Ling scrutinized Travis suspicious, the descending sun casting a red glow over the two.

 _It's a good thing the Sun's making everything red anyway._ "I was surprised, and am a little scared of them, but I still like flowers, it just takes a bit of time." Travis explained, "And as long as they aren't Rebel Roses." He tacked on. _My face feels like it's actually going to burst into flames. Help someone!_

And at that moment, as if in answer to Travis' mental prayers, "There you are Travis, I've been looking everywhere for you. You missed dinner you know; your dad and I were concerned—oh…I'll leave you two here, don't be long." His mom walked away, followed by twin incredulous stares. _Awkward interruption by an unlikely source; sometimes, I'm grateful for the Weird that's the Fairytale realms._ Travis released a relieved sigh.

Unaware of Travis' thoughts, Ling Ling turned back to him, "I suppose I should let you go home, most especially since I have completed the task I meant to do; repaying you in kind for the sweet gift. Goodnight Travis, I shall see you in class." And with that, the warrior rose and swept off into the sunset, and the direction of her rooms.


	7. Ideas

**Disclaimer: Own nada. Author's Note: So, thank you so much to everyone who commented, favorited, or followed. Special shout-out to Iris: long reviews are NOT a hardship, and thank you so much for the review and suggestion, hope this fulfills. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism welcome.**

"So, Rose…what were you planning? Not that I'm not fine with a stroll, but what specifically?" Hawk queried, side-eyeing Rose as he did so. The two were walking through the park near Rose's house, on Earth after Rose had waylaid Hawk after school and dragged him with her, saying that she'd explain once they got to their destination.

Rather than answer, the blonde glanced upward at the overcast sky, dark clouds had rolled in sometime since she left for school that morning. After another moment, Rose bounced to face Hawk, "Well, this morning the weather was so nice and I thought it would be a good chance to show you more of Earth. But it kinda looks like we're about to get soaked instead." Even as she spoke, a few drops splashed down.

"Oh, that tree over there looks good!" Rose motioned to a nearby tree, before seeing Hawk's alarmed look. "Or maybe not."

Casting about for a shelter place, that wouldn't electrocute them, Hawk's gaze alighted upon a bench just past Rose's tree. "Aha," He cried in triumph, "That shall be our refuge! Away fair princess, our shelter awaits!" Grasping Rose's hand, they dashed for the bench; laughing as they splashed through rapidly gathering puddles.

As they arrived at the bench, Hawk fished his dormant wand out of the pocket of his jeans, awoke it, and with an elegant flick, cried "Snow magic!" In the next instant, a coruscant stream of blue magic shot forth, gathering around the pair before solidifying as an icy shell around them; the rain, now a deluge, still visible through the open front, pounded down.

"Oh Hawk, it's so cool! And look," Rose craned her head back, attention on the domed roof, "some of the raindrops got stuck with the ice!" Sure enough, some of the drops had been caught in the magic and were now transfixed as gently gleaming ice stalactites.

"Ah well, it's just a spur of the moment fix." Hawk blushed and scratched the back of his head, grinning. "Anyway, you said something about showing me more of Earth and the culture. I don't think showing will be so good right now." Almost as if on cue, lightning forked through the sky, thunder rolling on its heels. "But you know, you could always tell me about Earth; we've nothing but time till this storm runs down or passes." He suggested, moving from where he'd cast the spell to join Rose on the bench.

Grinning, Rose took Hawk's hands and leaned forward, closing the space separating them, "Hawk, of all the ideas you've had and all that you will have, this is most definitely, one of my favorites! I don't even know where to start!"


	8. What

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor did I know what I was doing. Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not so good with romance in general, what ship doesn't matter, but hopefully this works. Thanks you all who commented, faved, or followed.**

Although Regal Academy was far different from its earthly counterparts, there were still aspects in which the schools over-lapped. The most prominent for Rose and Travis was that the homework was terribly inconsistent, thus leading to the dilemma the pair were discussing.

"It's fantastic that we don't have any homework this weekend, but now I feel like I should, and I don't know what to do!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Nodding agreement, Travis continued scanning their surrounds; they were walking downtown and as Rose's excitable nature didn't lend itself to navigating, someone had to keep track of where they wound up.

Still making sure they didn't get lost or have a Rose-related incident, Travis spoke up, "We could go back to my house. I have a piece I was working on; my muse might have returned?"

"That sounded like a question; I'm no expert, but returning inspiration doesn't sound like it would be a question." Rose observed, the Cinderella could be surprisingly observant when so inclined. "OH! Let's go to your house, and you can teach me!" She gasped; Travis looked over at her in confusion. "Second-hand art-making! It'll be awesome!" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Travis' hand and took off, leaving Travis to adjust her course accordingly.

Minutes later after a hectic run through the city, the pair was stopped in front of the Beast's earthly residence and Travis was searching for the key. "So…do your parents usually lock the house when you can't find the key?" Rose wondered, "Do you just break down the door if you don't have it?" Giving up the search for the key, Travis guided her around to the back of the house, "Usually the back door works just fine; Mom already busted the lock on this one, so no need to worry about breaking something."

"You probably wouldn't have to worry about break-ins anyway; except for your family of course." Rose giggled, before changing stride, "Now come on; art awaits!" And she pulled ahead, once more dragging Travis in her exuberance.

As he stumbled up the stairs after her, Travis could only shake his head and wonder. _Teaching art and making art aren't exactly the same thing; but I don't think that's really going to matter._ The two reached Travis' room and stumbled in, almost taking out a sculpture in the process. Whirling 'round, Rose looked at Travis expectantly, "Ready for anything!"


	9. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. *Mushu voice* I live! So sorry for the delay, school's systemically sucking me dry. I'll try to update with some sort of reasonable timing, but no promises. Mysterious Guest, not quite what you were looking for, hopefully it works.**

Although the fairytale realms had fair weather the majority of the time, enchanted areas excluded, there were still days when the sky was overcast and rain expected any minute, such as today. Happily enough, there was plenty to do indoors, in this case, the group had decided to go checkout the fairytale mall.

"Travis, you did give Ling Ling the correct directions, right? Or at least directions?" Astoria asked side-eying him, "I know we're early, but so is she usually." At this the rest of the gang tuned into the conversation from where they'd been talking amongst themselves while waiting for Ling Ling.

"Ye—yeah, I mean…I think so, there was a lot going on; it might have slipped my mind." Travis stuttered, blushing furiously and looked around once more, "I'm sure she'll find her way h—THERE!" He interrupted himself, pointing out the incoming teen.

"Hello!" Ling Ling waved and jogged over once she spotted the group, "I would have been here earlier but the directions were circuitous; luckily I left earlier than needed." She smiled before noticing the sly looks the group was aiming at Travis, "Is something going on?"

"No no, nothing," Astoria assured, shooting knock-it-off looks at the others, "Trust me, you don't want to get involved; instead, lets go this show on the road." Guiding Ling Ling toward the doors with the others in tow, she ran over the plan, "We're thinking of exploring with the six of us, get the lay of the land, then splitting up according to where people want to go. Sound good?"

"Wait, I thought we were going shopping, not on a mission." Joy laughed, "C'mon, we're going to see the florist shop." And with that she dragged the Rapunzel away, protests falling on uncaring ears.

Exchanging amused looks, Hawk and Travis turned to suggest splitting up to the remaining girls, only to find Rose and Ling Ling already headed off in the opposite direction; Ling Ling peppering the blonde with questions whilst the other promised her, "the Cinderella shopping experience, all you ever need to know!"

"I love you man, but how did this happen?"

In the meantime, Rose and Ling Ling had stopped their quest outside of a boutique, "Feast your eyes Ling Ling! Before you here is the basis of style, the backbone of fashion: SHOES!"

"I see the store, and I see its shoes; but I do not understand your excitement." Ling Ling stated, head cocked to one side as she tried to puzzle out Rose's reaction. "Perhaps you can enlighten me as to what makes it so special?" She offered.

"Oh, Ling Ling; have you come to the right person! COME ON!" Rose squealed and this time, the two both ran forward.

/Several hours later/

"Okay, I know they're capable warriors, or well…. They can handle most things, but is anyone else starting to think the mall ate them?!" Even Joy turned to stare at Travis, "Well, maybe ate is the wrong word." He mumbled, "Just something had to have happened, it's closing time!"

Joy glanced around at the deserted mall and darkening sky beyond, "Rose IS a Cinderella, and Ling Ling's new to all this; they're just having a good time." Astoria closed her mouth from where she'd been about to respond, confusion evident. "I've gone shopping with Rose before," Joy giggled, "It took FOREVER."

"Yoo-hoo! Sorry, we're late." The girls ran up to the group, surprisingly burden free, "Just had to finish enlightening Ling Ling; leave no store unexplored!" Rose cheered.

Ling Ling nodded gravely, "I did not know, or every dream that there was so much to this 'shopping.' Rose has impressive stamina and was a wonderful teacher, very thorough."

"Okay! We can gawk later; right now we need to get out of here before this turns into a horror story." Hawk clapped his hands together, "Not that I'm averse to that, but I think Astoria's about to fall asleep; leaving the bookstore was hard for her." And with that he started steering the Rapunzel toward the exit, the rest trailing after and exchanging stories.

They exited the mall and the next second the enchanted gates slammed shut, locking with an ominous rattle and the building beyond clicked into darkness.


	10. Spectators

**Disclaimer: Still own nada. Author's Note Redo: Hopefully this time works out better, thank you again to everyone who has stuck with this and responds. Not sure if this is what was being looked for, but here it is and thank you, I was unaware of the fate of RA S2.**

The lighting shifted in the ballroom as Rose walked on stage, easing some of the tension from the atmosphere and the spotlights swung to focus on the Cinderella along with everyone else in the vicinity.

 _Okay Astoria, calm down. Rose is going to do just fine; if she can sing with the Sea Witch's voice, she can sing with anything. And even if this goes horribly…don't think like that._ Astoria scolded herself for that last thought; she was here to support her friend and provide damage control if needed, not judge.

As Rose began to sing, Astoria tore her attention away from her pessimistic thoughts and listened. _Oh thank goodness._ Then she stiffened; Hawk was making his way towards Rose on the stage, mic in hand. _What!? Where was this in the script?_

However, as Hawk joined Rose and the song transitioned seamlessly to a duet, the Rapunzel relaxed and smiled as realization struck. _Ah, I see, this was never going to be a solo; it is a fairytale after all, love victorious._

/Joy/

 _Hmmmm, what would their name be? So many possibilities…_ Joy was considering this as she watched the two performing on the stage, smile stretched wide before she caught sight of the responses of others in the crowd; most were watching attentively, but there were a few dancing and, _aha, Travis and Ling Ling! Oh, they're so cute!_

Then the sparkles appeared and Joy's attention shifted once more, back to the stage and its occupants as they danced in a kaleidoscope of lights and shimmers. _She had such a good voice earlier, but it wouldn't harmonize so well with Hawk's, and they really do look so right together and it wasn't really Rose's voice, so… whoa!_ Joy's was abruptly brought out of her reverie upon catching sight of Finn and Shire dancing, and the various couples taking advantage of the distraction and lighting to take to the dancefloor. _Wonder if there's anyone around who'd want to dance with me?_

/Ling Ling/

 _It is different from my previous school; not bad, but it takes adjustment. This, for example, would never have happen._ This referring to Rose and Hawk's performance and their audience. Looking around, the warrior accidentally caught Travis' eye and they both startled. _Ah! Wait, why am I the one looking away? He was looking as much as I was._ Resolved, Ling Ling turned back to face him, only to find Travis still facing the opposite direction and pretending extreme interest in one of the pillars. _Never mind._

Ling Ling smiled to herself, refocusing her attention on the crowd when a slight tingling ran through her and the scene shifted. Suddenly, she and the other spectators were in a ring around her two friends, who seemed completely oblivious to the magic. _Hmm, I believe that this is a good sign for them._

/Travis/

Travis gaped, one second he was making a fool of himself because of Ling Ling, the next everyone was dressed up and rearranged and no one seemed to care. _Wha—what!? What just happened, why am I over here and why is no one else… Wait._ He looked towards Hawk and Rose who seemed to be finishing up and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. _It's the fairytale realm, and there's a couple having a romantic moment, is that what all this is? It's a nice touch, and the lights complement the scenery well, but….really? I'll never understand this place._

Almost in response to his thoughts, or the end of the duet, the ballroom and its occupants returned to their previous positions and attire. _Seriously, all that for 30 seconds._


End file.
